Soren
Soren is one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance for the GameCube, and is one of the few characters in the game who won't die after losing his health. He is your first mage in the game, and other than Rhys, who won't be able to use light magic until later in the game, is your first magic user. Soren is also in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn as Ike's tactician. During both games he has a strong dislike for laguz. It is revealed in Path of Radiance that it is because Soren is a branded, a beorc-laguz hybrid. History Soren was brought up by an old woman who hated the task of caring for him. Later she sold him to a sage who wanted to teach Soren the magic arts, as he was nearing his death. After the sage died, Soren wandered the laguz country, Gallia. During this time is when Soren developed his dislike for laguz. Young Ike found Soren, who couldn't speak Ike's language but could understand it, and took him to his father, Greil. Greil took him in. Soon after, Greil touched Lehran's Medallion and went berserk, killing several people, including his own wife, Elena. Soren was not present during the time of Greil's insanity and therefore did not know if Ike had survived or not. He checked all the bodies for Ike and didn't find him, assumed he was alive, and began traveling the country, Crimea. He took refuge in a church and discovered what his brand meant. Several years later, he found Ike. In a special conversation at the end of Radiant Dawn, it is discovered that Soren is actually the son of Ashnard and Almedha, and therefore the true prince of both Daien and Goldoa. However, nothing ever comes of it. If Ike and Soren have a rank A support in Radiant Dawn, then Soren will go with Ike on a journey to unknown lands. Personality Soren prefers to be alone, and is cold and rude to most people. Some people, like Ranulf, describe him as high-strung. He is very logical and calculating, holds no loyalty to any country, and seems to dislike being interrupted. He would rather not help someone if it doesn't benefit the mercenary group, the Greil Mercenaries. Nonetheless, most people consider his tactics as perfect. Soren does display great loyalty to Ike and will do anything to protect him. This was due to Ike saving Soren's life while he was starving to death in Gallia. Several characters refer to him as the "boy always by Ike's side". Appearance Soren is extremely short for his age, barely taller than Ike's younger sister Mist. His mage robe is long and gray, and his sage robe is blackish purple. As an archsage he wears a black robe with a greenish-white cloak over it. His brand is on his forehead, like his fellow branded Stefan. ''Path of Radiance'' Growth Rates ''Radiant Dawn'' Growth Rates Epilogue *'Silent Master of the Winds' Though his tactical genius was unmatched, Soren never used his talents for anyone but Ike. *(A support with Ike) When peace had settled on the land, Soren packed lightly and set off with the only person he had ever trusted. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Soren is featured as a Novice class support Spirit that raise the damage caused by magic attacks. Etymology Soren is a Danish name derived from the Latin word severus, which means "severe, strict, stern, serious". External Links *Soren at the Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance